


LOVE US, HARDER

by fivemateseven



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivemateseven/pseuds/fivemateseven
Summary: sepertinya tahun ini Hangyul mau tidak mau hanya akan merayakan ulang tahun sendirian di kamarnya dengan hanya berteman diffuser favoritnya.. atau?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 9





	LOVE US, HARDER

**Author's Note:**

> hi, fivemateseven is here!
> 
> untuk siapapun yang baca cerita sederhana ini, terima kasih sudah menyayangi Hangyul ya..
> 
> semoga segala doa baik yang kalian haturkan khusus di hari ulang tahunnya, akan dikabulkan olehNya, dan segala kebaikan berbalik kepada yang mendoakan.
> 
> selamat membaca! <3

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Hangyul. Namun sialnya, kondisi kesehatannya saat ini tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk melakukan perayaan dengan siapapun, karena pagi tadi ia mendadak terserang flu berat, yang virusnya sangat mudah menular bagi siapapun yang berada di dekatnya.

Sepertinya tahun ini Hangyul hanya akan merayakan ulang tahun sendirian di dalam kamar, berteman _diffuser_ favoritnya – hadiah ulang tahun dari kekasihnya tahun lalu. 

Setelah jadwal _broadcast_ selesai, Hangyul segera dititah untuk beristirahat oleh pihak agensi, agar kondisi fisiknya tidak memburuk dan nantinya mereka dapat merayakan ulang tahun Hangyul dengan suka cita, meski bukan tepat di tanggal 7 Desember 2020. Mau tidak mau, Hangyul menurut, karena ia sayang kepada semua co-membernya. Ia tidak ingin co-membernya tertular sakit juga.

Malam hari tiba dan tepat pukul tujuh malam, Hangyul terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kondisi tubuh yang dirasanya semakin memburuk. Matanya terasa panas dan berair, nafasnya sesak, kepalanya pusing dan kerongkongannya terasa kering bukan main. Namun Hangyul berusaha untuk bangkit, mengambil ponsel di atas nakas, untuk menghubungi kekasihnya – yang tadi siang telah ia janjikan untuk pergi makan malam bersama.

**_kak, aku ternyata masih sakit. maaf ga bisa makan malem sama kakak. maaf juga baru menghubungi, aku baru bangun. semoga kakak ga marah ya sama aku. love you!_ **

Pesan terkirim dan Hangyul berharap akan segera mendapat balasan dari kekasihnya.

Sambil menunggu balasan, ia berusaha menghubungi managernya untuk dibawakan obat juga makan malam karena ia merasa sangat lapar juga haus. Namun sambungannya selalu gagal, katanya jaringan sibuk. Tapi Hangyul pantang menyerah, dan terus menekan tombol panggilan.

Sampai akhirnya Hangyul menyerah pada panggilan gagal ke lima. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Dohyon, panggilan dari managernya justru muncul di layar gawainya, yang otomatis langsung diangkat oleh Hangyul.

_“hyung, aku-“_

_“Hangyulie, sabar ya.. tunggu sebentar. Seungyoun akan merawatmu, dia sudah izin tadi pada agensi dan diizinkan sebagai salah satu hadiah ulang tahunmu, tapi jangan berbuat yang macam-macam ya? kamu paham kan maksud kami?”_

Hangyul tertegun mendengar ocehan sang manager, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia merasa pipinya semakin memanas. Kinerja otak ketika sedang sakit memang agak sedikit lambat ya? Begitulah. Hangyul baru menyadari betapa bahagianya ia mendengar fakta bahwa Seungyoun, kekasihnya, akan segera tiba dan merawatnya. Mengorbankan diri untuk tertular virus flu berat, hanya untuk merawat dirinya.

Pantas saja pesannya tidak dibalas dengan cepat. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Beruntung, ternyata di atas nakas sebelah kiri ada botol air minumnya yang masih terisi seperempat. Sepertinya sisa semalam. Tapi tidak apa, setidaknya dapat menghilangkan hausnya dan membuat tenggorokannya sedikit lega. Setelahnya, ia lalu kembali tertidur. Kondisinya memang se-begitu parahnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Hangyul merasakan pipinya dielus, dan itu cukup mengganggu tidurnya. Maka perlahan Hangyul membuka mata dan menemukan senyum lebar dari sang kekasih hati.

_“sayang.. bangun dulu yuk? makan terus minum obat dulu?”_

Hangyul yang awalnya mengerutkan dahinya, berangsur tersenyum manis setelah mendengar suara khas kekasihnya yang begitu lembut. Seungyoun lalu membantu Hangyul untuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan bersender pada _dashboard_ kasur.

_“pinter.. sayangnya kakak pinter..”,_ puji Seungyoun sambil mengusap sayang kepala Hangyul, ketika yang lebih muda akhirnya berhasil terduduk meski dengan tubuh yang begitu lemah.

Jika dalam keadaan sehat bugar, sudah pasti Hangyul menolak diberi kata-kata pujian seperti tadi. Ia akan segera protes dan merengut, yang justru semakin terlihat menggemaskan dimata Seungyoun, hingga kekasihnya itu tak henti untuk terus melontarkan banyak kata pujian. – Namun kali ini berbeda. Saat sedang sakit, Hangyul akan sedikit lebih manja dari biasanya. Seperti saat ini, ia tidak protes sama sekali ketika mendapat pujian dan afeksi dari Seungyoun, bahkan ia justru menutup matanya, merasakan sentuhan menenangkan dari yang lebih tua.

_“kakak bawain bubur buat Gyulie. kakak suapin mau kan?”_

Hangyul masih terlalu lemas untuk sekedar berkata, maka ia hanya balas tanya Seungyoun dengan sebuah anggukan lemah. Membuat yang lebih tua memasang raut wajah sedih bercampur khawatir, dengan bibir mencucu, khasnya. Mimik kesukaan Hangyul dari kekasihnya.

Seungyoun menyuapi Hangyul dengan telaten, seperti sedang menyuapi bayi. Terkadang ia usap sudut bibir Hangyul yang sedikit terkena remah bubur dari sendok – tanpa sedikit pun mendapat protes dari yang lebih muda. Sesekali diusapnya lembut rambut Hangyul yang sedikit basah karena keringat dingin, berakhir menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi yang lebih muda untuk mengecek suhu tubuh pria kesayangannya. Seungyoun semakin mengerutkan dahi ketika dirasanya panas tubuh kekasihnya itu masih terasa sama panasnya ketika sebelum ada makanan masuk.

_“hari ini belum minum obat ya, sayang?”,_ tanya Seungyoun dengan nada suara selembut tahu sutra.

Hangyul menggeleng lemah, _“belum.. aku ga suka obat kan. jadi tadi sebelum schedule aku minum air jahe aja, buatan bunda”._

_“tapi sekarang minum obat ya? biar cepet sembuh? cuma vitamin C doang kok ini obatnya herbal, dikasih sama mami.. ya?”_

_“pait ga?”_

_“engga, sayang..”_

_“boong”_

_“bener.. ga akan kerasa pait kok. kalau pait, itu karena kamu lagi sakit aja, sayang.. pengecapnya lagi kurang berfungsi”_

_“aku ga mau kaaaak hngg”,_ rengek Hangyul dengan air mata yang hampir jatuh dari bola matanya.

Jika Hangyul tidak sedang sakit, Seungyoun sungguh akan menciumnya saat ini juga karena kekasihnya itu sungguh terlihat begitu menggemaskan, seperti anak kecil.

_“liat nih obatnya kecil kan?”,_ bujuk Seungyoun sambil memperlihatkan sebutir kapsul berwarna kuning, berukuran lebih kecil dari obat kapsul pada umumnya.

_“ih lucu warna kuning obatnya.. aku belum pernah lihat”_

_“nah kan? lucu ya? tapi masih lebih lucu Hangyulie sayangnya kak Youn sih”_

_“gausah gombal! aku tetep gamau minum obat! itu pasti pait!”_

_“engga, sayang.. ga pait. sini deh, kakak bantu simpen obatnya di bagian lidah pengecap pait, biar ga kerasa pait. ya?”_

_“ih kak youn.. Hangie ga mau.. hiks-“_

Seungyoun panik. Ia tidak mengira kalau Hangyul bisa sampai menangis ketika dibujuk untuk minum obat. Pasalnya, Hangyul itu sangat jarang hampir tidak pernah terserang sakit. Bahkan selama hampir satu tahun bersama pun, ia tidak pernah melihat Hangyul sakit separah ini. Paling parah, sakit kepala ringan atau masuk angin yang hanya dengan minum air jahe buatan bunda saja Hangyul sudah kembali fit. Kali ini berbeda. Hangyulnya terlihat kesakitan. Bahkan tanpa sadar menyebut dirinya sendiri _Hangie_.

Direngkuhnya tubuh yang lebih berotot darinya itu, dipeluk, disayang-sayang, diusap-usap punggungnya juga kepala belakangnya – Seungyoun berusaha menenangkan yang lebih muda agar berhenti menangis. Khawatir napasnya semakin sesak.

_“ututu.. sayang.. jangan nangis ya.. maafin kakak. iya ga usah minum obat kalau Hangie ga mau ya.. tapi berhenti yaa nangisnya? nanti makin sesak napasmu, sayang.. cup cup”_

Namun Hangyul masih tersedu di dalam peluk hangat sang terkasih.

Hangyul berhenti menangis ketika akhirnya ia sadar kalau sudah begitu manja pada kekasihnya yang telah berusaha membuatnya sembuh, bahkan telah susah payah meminta izin pada dua agensi untuk bisa merawatnya. Maka Hangyul akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dihadapan yang lebih tua.

_“k-kenapa, sayang?”_ , ujar Seungyoun bingung sekaligus gugup, entah atas dasar apa.

_“aaa obatnya aa”_

_“o-oh! bentar— ini sayang”,_ Seungyoun akhirnya dapat meletakkan kapsul kecil berwarna kuning itu di pangkal lidah Hangyul.

Hangyul menelan obatnya setelah Seungyoun menyodorkannya segelas air putih.

_“hakh!”_

_“pait?”_

_“asem dikit kak ternyata”,_ jawab Hangyul sambil nyengir, menunjukkan baris giginya yang berukuran sama kecilnya, seperti bayi berumur tiga tahun. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Melihat itu, Seungyoun tak kuasa untuk memangkas jarak wajahnya dengan yang lebih muda – namun gagal sebab Hangyul lalu refleks memundurkan kepalanya.

_“ga boleh cium. nanti kakak sakitnya parah kayak aku”_

_“k-kakak cuma mau cium pipi Hangie kok, boleh ya?”_

_“hngg.. boleh”_

**Cup.**

_“sekarang Hangie istirahat lagi ya? bobo lagi..”_

_“kak Youn bakal pergi lagi?”_

_“engga sayang.. kakak tungguin Hangie disini sampai besok pagi yaa?”_

Hangyul mengangguk dengan bibirnya yang mencucu lucu, lalu kembali berbaring, menyamankan diri sebelum akhirnya kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Disaat Hangyul telah tertidur pulas, Seungyoun perlahan beranjak dari posisinya yang tadi tengah memijit pelan lengan dan kaki yang lebih muda, agar terasa lebih relax. Dengan langkah yang dibuat seringan mungkin, agar tidak mengganggu tidur kekasihnya, Seungyoun pergi menuju pintu keluar, sambil mengetik pesan, sebelum membuka pintu.

Ketika pintu dibuka, disana terdapat satu kardus berukuran sangat besar – hampir seukuran kardus kulkas dan sedang yang entah isinya apa dan satu kotak kue berukuran sedang, yang lalu dibawa Seungyoun dengan hati-hati kembali kedalam kamar.

Setelah dibuka, ternyata kardus berukuran sedang itu berisi peralatan hiasan pesta ulang tahun, yang Seungyoun pesan pada managernya untuk dibawakan ke dormitori Hangyul. Senyum lebar terpatri pada wajah Seungyoun ketika melihat isinya sangat sesuai dengan permintaannya. Managernya itu memang manager paling berdedikasi dan sangat baik secara personal pada dirinya. Ingatkan Seungyoun untuk membelikan managernya sepasang sepatu baru, sebagai hadiah tambahan karena telah membantunya untuk menyiapkan kejutan untuk kekasihnya.

Hal pertama yang Seungyoun lakukan adalah membongkar kue berukuran sedang berwarna hijau, yang diatasnya bertuliskan **I LOVE U HANGIE <3**, dan meletakkannya diatas nakas sebelah kasur Hangyul, yang sebelumnya telah ia bersihkan dari beberapa barang yang tidak perlu ada disana.

Setelahnya, Seungyoun lalu membongkar hiasan dinding bertuliskan **Happy Birthday Love** dengan _background_ berwarna hitam dan tulisan berwarna emas, yang ia lalu pasang pada dinding tepat didepan kasur Hangyul. Dengan begitu hati-hati dan meminimalisir suara ribut, Seungyoun akhirnya berhasil memasangkannya, tanpa mengganggu lelap yang lebih muda.

Kemudian Seungyoun membongkar tiga lilin aromaterapi berukuran kecil, yang lalu ia nyalakan dan letakkan di beberapa _spot_ strategis dalam kamar Hangyul. Seungyoun sengaja memilih ukuran kecil, agar wanginya tidak terlalu menusuk indera penciuman, meskipun Hangyul sedang flu, tetap saja ia harus menjaga normalitas fungsi hidung mancung kekasihnya itu.

Terakhir, Seungyoun dengan hati-hati membuka kardus berukuran sangat besar, yang ternyata berisi sepuluh buah balon gas helium bening bertabur potongan kertas emas bertalikan pita berwarna emas, bertuliskan beberapa doa untuk Hangyul, yang sengaja ia pesan khusus dari salah satu toko produsen balon.

**stay healthy, love.**

**stay fabulous, love.**

**be kind, always.**

**be nice, always.**

**be you, always.**

**love yourself, cuz i love u.**

**be happy, love.**

**reach your dream, love.**

**love us harder, love.**

**God bless you, love.**

Tak terasa satu jam telah berlalu, namun persiapan kejutan sederhananya untuk Hangyul belum selesai, karena ia masih harus meniup beberapa balon berwarna emas secara manual dengan bantuan pompa tangan tentunya, untuk menghiasi lantai kamar Hangyul – agar terlihat seperti kolam balon.

Ada dua puluh dua balon yang harus Seungyoun tiup. Ia berkutat dengan balon-balon itu selama hampir setengah jam, dengan sesekali melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang terlihat masih sangat lelap tidurnya, meski sesekali berganti posisi menyamping ke kanan dan ke kiri – bentuk refleks diri untuk mengais oksigen agar lebih lancar masuk kedalam paru-parunya.

Tepat setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya tersisa satu balon lagi untuk Seungyoun tiup.

**DUAR!**

Hangyul sontak membuka matanya, terkejut – sama terkejutnya dengan Seungyoun yang otomatis lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya yang masih terbaring diatas kasur, namun kini dengan mata terbuka sedikit sayu.

_“k-kakak?”_

Seungyoun balas nyengir seperti anak kecil ketahuan makan permen secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

_“s-sayang.. KEJUTAN!”_

Dengan posisi masih terbaring lemah diatas kasur, Hangyul mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kamarnya dengan hati yang merasa penuh – penuh kebahagiaan yang rasanya tak dapat ia bendung, hingga akhirnya air mata kembali menetes di pipinya.

Seungyoun sontak berdiri, menghampiri kekasihnya yang hendak bangkit dari tidurnya – membantunya untuk perlahan duduk dengan nyaman, bersandar pada tumpukan bantal.

_“kakak nyiapin ini semua? sendirian?”_

_“i-iya sayang.. Hangie suka ga?”_

_“kak...”_

_“hm?”_

_“Hangie boleh cium pipi kakak ga?”_

_“hah? y-ya boleh dong sayang..”_

**Cup. Cup.**

Seungyoun mendapatkan dua kecupan di pipi kiri dan kanannya dari kekasihnya, yang terasa begitu tulus dan hangat menjalar menuju sanubarinya.

_“makasih ya kak.. makasih banyak kak seungyoun.. Hangie sayaaaaang banget sama kakak. i love you kak Seungyoun!”_

_“sama-sama sayang.. you deserved this. I love you, more, harder.”,_ ucap Seungyoun lembut dengan senyum paling manis yang pernah Hangyul lihat.

_“wisheshnya kakak tulis di balon helium itu, Hangie mau liat?”_

Hangyul balas mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum penuh suka cita.

Kemudian Seungyoun mengambil satu per satu balon yang mengapung di langit-langit kamar Hangyul untuk ditunjukkan pada kekasihnya.

Setiap balon yang ditunjukkan padanya, Hangyul mengaminkan dalam hati, sambil mengucap terima kasih pada kekasihnya dengan mata berurai air mata kebahagiaan, yang dibalas oleh Seungyoun dengan sebuah kecupan pada punggung tangan yang lebih muda, dengan wajah yang tak kalah bahagia disertai mata yang berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis bahagia.

Hampir semua balon telah Hangyul baca, dan hanya sisa satu yang masih kini tengah ia pegang erat-erat, seolah tak ingin ia lepaskan begitu saja – balon bertuliskan **love us harder, love.**

Menjalani hubungan setelah berpisah kamar sungguh bukan hal yang mudah untuk mereka berdua jalani. Banyak hal yang harus mereka perjuangkan dan korbankan untuk akhirnya bisa memiliki waktu bersama yang bahkan tak sampai 24jam pada setiap kesempatannya. Pertengkaran karena hal sepele seringkali terjadi, meski tak pernah sekalipun membuat keduanya menyerah untuk tetap terus menjadi kata **kita.** Maka, ketika Hangyul membaca kalimat doa itu, rasanya ingin ia aminkan terus menerus tanpa henti. Ia peluk erat-erat balon itu hingga-

**DUAR!**

Hangyul membuka matanya, lalu tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya, karena semua kejadian itu ternyata hanyalah bunga tidur semata. Mimpi yang indah, yang sepertinya tidak mungkin menjadi nyata.

Dipeluknya erat guling disampingnya, sambil terus menangis tak henti, hingga ia merasa dadanya semakin sesak, napasnya tersenggal. Tapi Hangyul seolah tak peduli, dan terus menangis. Terdengar begitu pilu, bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

_“kak seungyoun...”,_ lirihnya di sela tangis.

**MOSHI MOSHI**

Suara notifikasi itu membuat Hangyul terhenyak dan rasanya jantungnya mau copot. Pasalnya, suara notifikasi itu khusus ia pasang hanya untuk kontak mantan kekasihnya, Seungyoun. Suara notifikasi yang sudah hampir setengah tahun lamanya tidak lagi ia dengar.

Dengan tergesa Hangyul bangkit dari tidurnya, dan sempat merasa oleng karena ternyata tubuhnya masih lemah setelah minum obat tadi sore sebelum disuruh istirahat oleh managernya. Hangyul lalu mengambil ponselnya dan benar saja, ada satu pesan singkat dari Seungyoun.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 00.01 dan ketika Hangyul menyentuh notifikasi _pop-up,_ dapat ia baca..

**Happy Birthday dek Hangyulie, maaf kalau pesan ini buat kamu ga nyaman, tapi izinin kakak satu kali ini aja nyampein hadiah yang belum sempet kakak kasih dari tahun lalu karena satu dan lain hal. Semoga adek suka sama hadiah dari kakak ya.. Juga izinin kakak untuk bilang hal ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya: kak Seungyoun sayang dek Hangyul, sayang banget sampai rasanya kakak terlalu malu untuk masih berharap balasan dari adek. kakak tau dan paham alasan kamu mutusin kakak dan mengakhiri hubungan kita, dan kamu harus tau kalau kakak ga benci sama kamu pun sama keputusan kamu. kamu, adalah yang paling penting dalam hidup kakak, ketika memang kamu tidak ingin kata “kita”. your choice was for the best. kakak akan selalu ada disini, kalau kamu butuh kakak. bless you, Lee Hangyulie. <3**

**/ bless you-me-us.mp3 file attached/**

**TAMAT.**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for enjoying reading this fic! have a nice day ahead, guys <3
> 
> visit me on twitter @fivemateseven or knock my curiouscat.qa/fivemateseven if you have something to say privately.


End file.
